The Declined Avenger
by IvoryMaster
Summary: Chifuyu Orimura is arguably known as the best IS pilot there is, but since she had to forfeit the tournament to save her brother, she now works for the Germans teaching girls to become IS pilots. It is during this time she is approached by a mysterious individual with a very important object in his briefcase.


**I do not own the Avengers films or Infinite Stratos series. One Shot.**

 _Another busy day…_ one black-haired individual muses to herself, her eyes closed and giving off an audible exhale to relieve some of her accumulated stress, but this is the life she signed up for when she requested the Germans to assist her locating her younger brother. This, however, forced her to forfeit the second Monde Grosso tournament, allowing the other contestant to achieve victory by default, but she could care less about some championship title for her only family is more important. She knows full well the Germans had to use significant resources just to help locate where he was being held, and the cost for such resources were not cheap, but they recognize just what a valuable asset the first Monde Grosse champion was and would be foolish not to request her assistance with there IS pilots, so in exchange for locating her only family, the first Monde Grosso champion agreed to teach Germany's own IS pilots for one year. This was all one month ago, and she has finally become accustom living in Germany, though she would rather be close to her only family, but she can't have everything she wants; she fully knows and understands this concept and continues on with her life.

Sitting at her desk, the first Monde Grosso Champion is currently writing up reports about the girls under her care. The girls all seem good, but not good enough to make a name for themselves in her own professional opinion. And then there is the one individual student of hers with poor IS coordination. Apparently, she is supposed to be some sort of super soldier and is quite exceptional on the battle field with multiple fighting styles under her belt and master gun coordination, but when it comes to the IS, her skill are less than par, and her higher up have deemed her a failure, even after undergoing some augmentation to bestow her with better compatibility to an IS. But the first Monde Grosso Champion sees more than a failure and refuses to give up, not with the raw potential she carries. All she needs is a push, and the first Monde Grosso Champion become that person to give her the push she needs in becoming the best IS pilot Germany has yet to see.

She continues to write down her report, something she has become a custom to, and lets out a yawn for such reports to demand a hefty amount of time. Her higher up demand accurate and efficient reports and there isn't much she can do about that. Her gaze begins to drift to the windows as sunlight slipping through the blinds, creating a pattern of shadow and light on her desk. It is times like these she wonders how her younger brother is doing.

"Can I help you?" The first Monde Grosso champion questions, her hand halting from writing as she is looking down, not needing to have visual confirmation to know somebody is waiting at the door.

"Actually, you can, Chifuyu Orimura." A masculine voice answers, footsteps drawing closer towards the first Monde Grosso Champion now identified as Chifuyu Orimura. She lays her pen down and turns over towards the individual, or in her mind, another person she doesn't want to deal with—a meddler. This has become quite common for her: to have various people coming to her about testing or work for their countries. She is a exceptional person, and any country would be lucky to have Chifuyu Orimura working for them. However, she is surprised to find a bald African-American elderly man standing right in front of her desk, his hand rooted to her desk like he has serious business to talk about—as with everybody else who approaches her. This particular individual seems to have a thing for black as he wears black shoes, black pants, a black shirt, and a black trench coat, but it is the eye patch that draws most of the attention away from his other characteristics.

"Look, whatever you have to offer. I'm not interested. I am only doing this for a year because I have debt to pay." Chifuyu explains, not giving her visitor any eye contact as she continues to move the pen in her hand once more to fill out the reports.

"I know, but I am still going to tell you a few things regardless. You may be the first Monde Grosse Champion, Miss Orimura, but believe it or not, you are about to become part of a much, much bigger universe than the world of IS's; you just don't know it yet." He answers, raising up a suit case he brought with him and placing it on her desk, which is enough to halt her from writing and giving the mysterious man in black her attention.

"I'm listening, but first, who are you? What government do you serve?" she inquires. The mysterious man in black walks away from her, pulls up a chair from one of the student desk, and sits himself in front of her desk.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. Ever heard of us?"

"Can't say I ever have." She answers, eyes narrowing.

"And you never will, so I suggest you pay attention. You may be some champion, but as far as I'm concerned, you're an unique individual. I can tell you I am not part of any government. We did start out as a special division force in the US, but now, we are an international organization empowered by the UN to combat terrorist organizations and… _others."_ Fury answers.

"Terrorist Organizations?"

"You have encounters with the terrorist organization group Phantom Task, right." That only allotted Fury narrowed eyes from Chifuyu for clearly Fury has been looking into her affairs. "Well I'm here to tell you S.H.I.E.L.D combats organizations like Phantom Task and others you have never heard of." He continues, unlocking the hatches on the suit case. "You were right at the beginning, there is something I want to offer to you, but to show you we mean business, I brought something to help convince you of our legitimacy. Believe it or not, IS's are not the most important inventions in the world these days for your friend, Tabane Shinonono, isn't the only scientist in the world anymore that has created something everybody wants. I assume you heard about the most recent invention."

"Are you referring to the ARC Reactor?" Chifuyu answers, reclining back into her chair and crossing her arms, waiting to see what Fury is going to show her.

"Created and designed by Mr. Stark. And I also assume you know the other tidbit of information regarding Mr. Stark."

"You mean how he reintroduced himself as Ironman, a superhero."

"The first superhero the world has ever seen… At least, as far as you know."

"As far as I know?" She repeats, the last bit of his sentence catching her ears, small grin forming in the corners of her lips. "I am not here to talk to you about Shinonono or Stark. I came to persuade you about my offer. I know many have tried and were unsuccessful, but I think I might have something to better help my odds." Fury places his left hand over the case and props it open, revealing the contents that lie within.

"What is it?" she questions, peering at the only thing located within the case. She can only describe it as a glowing, fluorescent-blue, cubic object surrounded by intricate red wires with a number pad at the bottom-right corner. She will never admit it, but she can't take her eyes off of it as she looks on in awe—luckily, she isn't showing such an expression.

"It goes by many names: the cube; the cosmic cube, but as far as what I call it, and what the people who work under me call it, it is called the Tesseract. A power source, and if we can find somebody I can tap its power, an infinite power source. Or, seeing the direction the world is heading in regards of the IS, a core for a legion of IS's." Fury reveals, leaving the brief case open as he rises from his seat and walks over to the door, closing it and locking it.

"Legion…" She repeats, taking interest in the plurality of the word.

"You heard me right. Unlike the core developed by Shinonono, The Tesseract has the capacity to act as a core for tens if not hundreds of IS's. We know this because such a thing has already been tested with weaponry utilizing the Tesseract's power, and this was back during the Great War. You've heard of H.Y.D.R.A., right…"

"They were mentioned in the history textbooks, but nothing too significant." She answers, still a bit concerned with the wording he used previous.

"They were the first to harness its power, and now we are endeavoring to do the same."

"Director, you do realize there is a treaty stating that IS's are to only be used for competition; **not** as war machines." Chifuyu informs Fury, seeing that this is where the tone of the conversation is heading towards.

"Like I said, it is a big universe, but I am not here to talk about what the Tesseract will be used for. Currently, we are trying to find somebody who can understand it, and I'd rather not bring in Stark or Shinonono on this matter. I do, however, want to talk to you about something a bit more important."

"And what exactly is that?" Chifuyu question. Fury relocates himself back in front of her desk, closing the case containing the Tesseract, and looks directly into her eyes with his singular eye.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger's Initiative."

 **What do you think? Reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
